Ya vendrá
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: "—Que suerte la mía, ¿eh? —dice Reyna al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas—. Dos de los chicos que me gustan elijen a otras y el tercero se muere antes de que podamos reencontrarnos." "Ya vendrá —responde Nico—. El indicado… cuando tenga que llegar llegará." Para el reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Ya vendrá**

Reyna camina hacia el bosque a paso lento, como queriendo retrasar el momento. Pero camina, porque sabe que se lo debe a él y a ella misma.

El lugar es hermoso y sombrío a la vez. Flores de todos los colores crecen en cada rincón, seguramente cortesía de los hijos de Deméter, transformándolo en uno de los lugares más espectaculares de todo el Campamento Mestizo. Pero las lápidas que se asoman entre planta y planta le recuerdan el hedor a muerte que ocultan los exóticos perfumes.

Ve nombres que ha escuchado por ahí, nombres de grandes héroes para los griegos: Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Luke Castellan, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf y Bianca di Angelo, la hermana de su amigo Nico. Y entre todos ellos, Castor Smith, que parece atraerla como la miel a las abejas.

Sabe que en realidad su cuerpo no reposa allí; que eso es solo una tumba vacía en representación a los sudarios quemados, para garantizar que nadie nunca olvide a los valerosos caídos.

Pero ella sabe que no va a olvidarlo. Porque él fue el primer semidiós que conoció fuera de la isla de Circe. Él fue el primero en sonreírle y decirle que su mundo no era tan malo. Él fue el primero en animarla a luchar desde la partida de su hermana, el que le había obsequiado un cuchillo de bronce celestial para que se protegiera, chuchillo del que se había visto obligada a desprenderse al conocer a Lupa.

"_Castor, mi nombre es Castor. ¿Y tú eres?"_

"_Rey… Reyna"._

"_Bien, Reyna. ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo y me cuentas que te trae por aquí con un perro del infierno pisándote los talones?"_

Ella tenía apenas doce años, el cabello corto hasta los hombros y se encontraba abandonada en San Francisco luego de que su hermana se uniera a las Amazonas. Él tenía quince, un dorado cabello alborotado y una sonrisa con hoyuelos, que no parecía desaparecer ni siquiera cuando unos monstruos lo perseguían.

Lo había conocido durante una semana; la semana que él pasaba visitando a su tía mortal y ella trataba de localizar el Campamento Júpiter en aquella ciudad. Lo había conocido durante una semana y se había trasformado en su primer amor, aquel amor puro que todos los niños sienten cuando empiezan a entrar en la adolescencia. Lo había conocido por una semana y lo había buscado por años en Nueva Roma, sin éxito alguno. Lo había conocido por una semana y, cuatro años después, lo había encontrado muerto en un campamento que no era el suyo, al otro lado del país.

Su hermano gemelo Pollux la había mirado con los mismos ojos castaños que poseía Castor, primeros nublados por la extrañeza, luego bañados por la comprensión y la pena.

"_Castor era mi hermano. Él… él murió en la Batalla del Laberinto hace unos años"._

—Que suerte la mía, ¿eh? —dice Reyna al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. Se limpia las mejillas discretamente, antes de depositar la mano en el nombre de Castor grabado sobre la piedra—. Dos de los chicos que me gustan elijen a otras y el tercero se muere antes de que podamos reencontrarnos.

—Tal vez no estaban destinados a reencontrarse —dice Nico con un atisbo de vacilación, mirando el monumento a su hermana con aire pensativo—. Tal vez… —y deja la idea al aire, sin saber qué agregar o sin querer compartir del todo sus pensamientos.

—¿Está en los Elíseos? —pregunta sin despegar la vista de la lápida.

—Lo está. Y le apena no estar aquí para conocerte de nuevo. Pero concuerda conmigo.

—¿En qué? —replica ella, esta vez sí clavando sus ojos avellana en la figura de su amigo.

—En que ya vendrá —responde Nico con inseguridad—. Que el indicado… cuando tenga que llegar llegará.

—A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerlo de nuevo —dice Reyna luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Coloca una de las rosas que ha sacado de la entrada del pequeño cementerio con dulzura sobre la tierra frente al bloque de mármol. Entonces le sonríe a Nico con tristeza y juntos caminan lejos de allí, despidiéndose mentalmente de los que permanecerán en aquel lugar para siempre.

* * *

_Teniendo en cuenta que Castor murió unos dos años antes de que Reyna y los demás romanos tuvieran idea de la existencia de los griegos, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para emparejarlos. Algo triste, pero me gustó escribirlo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia._

_¿Reviews?_

_Sam._


End file.
